


Dare

by Madicam



Series: ATEEZ drabbles [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nyctophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madicam/pseuds/Madicam
Summary: Yunho is dared to sit outside in the dark.





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the April writing challenge that I'm doing with [flxdaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flxdaisy) !!  
> The prompt was: dare

He stepped out onto the porch, shivering against the bitter wind. It was a stupid dare, one that Jongho probably thought was harmless.

He didn’t know that Yunho was scared of the dark.

Yunho was certain he’d be fine. It was only five minutes. He thought that Jongho had given him the dare because it was a little bit cold out.

Looking out at the yard, Yunho could see nothing but shadows. He positioned himself under the deck’s dim light, hoping to find some sort of safety.

His comfort was short lasting - the light flickered off, and the sound of Wooyoung’s laughter travelled through the sliding door.

“Guys, come on,” he complained, trying his hardest not to sound as terrified as he actually was.

Yunho had left his phone inside. He had no distraction from the noises around him, and no way to tell when his time was up. Every creak made him jump.

He lowered himself down, sitting on the deck. He attempted to make himself look smaller. If there was anything was out there, he didn’t want them seeing him.

Yunho began to hear footsteps. He couldn’t tell if they were from inside the house, from the backyard, or if he was making them up entirely. 

He wrapped his clammy hands around himself and shut his eyes, trying to will the noises away. His breathing grew rapid - he was certain that whatever was out there could hear him now.

“Yunho?”

He jumped, the voice pulling him out of his panic. He wasn’t alone anymore. Yunho quickly stood, throwing himself into Mingi’s arms.

“The boys sent me to tell you that five minutes have passed,” Mingi said quietly, wrapping his arms around Yunho. “I didn’t know that you were still afraid of the dark. Why’d you accept the dare?”

Yunho forced a small laugh, burying his face in Mingi’s shoulder. “I didn’t wanna chicken out. Don’t tell the others. Please. It’s embarrassing.”

“I won’t. C’mon, I’ll make tea.”

Yunho smiled, and let Mingi lead him inside. His best friend always knew exactly how to make him feel better.


End file.
